


Of Love, Princes and Pandas

by Qem



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, Introspection, Misunderstanding, romantic fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-21
Updated: 2011-08-21
Packaged: 2017-10-22 21:30:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/pseuds/Qem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A set of related or unrelated drabbles. Focusing on Mei and things she comes across.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Love, Princes and Pandas

_****_  
**Title:** Into darkness  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Genre:** Introspective  
 **Pairings:** None  
 **Word Count:** 130  
 **Summary:** Mei never quite liked this city.  
  
Mei had never quite liked this city. There was always the creepy crawly sensation - unease. Though she was usually reasonably articulate in English*, the words to express exactly how bad it was to Scar she could not find. But it was akin to the sensation of stepping on someone's grave. It was unnatural.

The monsters she came across in this pathway, what Scar had called chimera's, creatures created by alchemy were awful, awful fiends.

Mei had always been a good fighter but... there were so many...

The monster armour who had kidnapped precious Xiao Mei was going through with ease - he must be a friend to the beasts - that fiend was taking Xiao Mei into danger - how could he?!

Together Scar and Mei made their way, slowly but steadily through.

  


* * *

  
**Title:** Nice (Birthday Fic for [](http://www.insanejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=soraphilia)[**soraphilia**](http://www.insanejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=soraphilia) )  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Genre:** Introspective  
 **Pairings:** Mei/Al  
 **Word Count:** 170  
  
Mei sat down at the table, snuggling her nose into the top of Xiao Mei's head.

Mei had to grudgingly admit that Al, _the monster_ , wasn't so bad after all. He was really quite nice and was currently treating her to meal, keeping her company while his brother and his brother's friend Ling were cleaning themselves off upstairs.

If it wasn't for the fact that she had seem Al take a powerful punch ***through*** his armour in order to help protect Xiao Mei, he certainly wouldn't be standing right this second!

Still there was something nice about him~ The way he cautiously petted Xiao Mei, with this sensation of awe simply radiating. His patience and the exasperated tone, that sounded like he was smiling, when talking about his brother.

The way he asked her questions about pharmacy and took everything she said seriously. The way that her age appeared to have no effect on his opinion of her intellect.

Then there was the fact that he was... well... Contrary to his appearance.... Just so nice.

* * *

 **Title:** The Truth  
 **Rating:** PG for Ed's potty mouth  
 **Genre:** Gen  
 **Pairings:** Mei- >Ed  
 **Word Count:** 164  
  
"What?!" Mei yelled, hands on her face, eyes opened wide in shock.

"Eh?" Ed responded in surprise to her response.

"You can't be the fullmetal alchemist, he's suppose to be tall and handsome, not some short little bean!"

Ed choked, the urge to respond to the insult confused by the compliment "tall and handsome".

"Aiie." with this Mei disappeared.

"Nii-san, what on earth was that about?" Al asked in a confused tone.

Ed spluttering turned to his brother "The hell if I know!"

Mei hiding some distance away, sat down cuddling Xiao Mei to her... Wait! The brother was tall! Maybe he was handsome beneath that armour.. That he used to hide his beauty to ensure easier travel across Amestris. He would have golden hair too like his brother... No it would be muted slightly, he would be less fond of the spot light, a quiet thinker...

Caught up in a new fantasy, Mei began to cheer up and started to plot how to remove that scary visor and see the individual that lay beneath.

  
* English used for whatever language it is. Language thoughts influenced by this post, <http://www.livejournal.com/community/xing_empire/3245.html>


End file.
